


Dinner and a Movie

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: F/M, Fluff, rescued from ye olde livejournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: Mimi prepares to go on a date with Roger.





	Dinner and a Movie

As she stood in front of the mirror to apply her lipstick and mascara, Mimi tried to remember the last time she’d gone on this kind of a date. Probably back when she was thirteen, with a guy who hadn’t even learned how to hold hands properly, without twisting the girl’s wrist into a weird position. Mimi grinned at her reflection, and shrugged. She was dressed differently than she would be for a night on the bars and dance floors, though her pants were still tight and her shirt still low-cut. She liked it. She liked that she and Roger could just go out and be a typical couple (at least when they weren‘t fighting, and he wasn‘t insisting on making everything stupidly complicated). There was a knock at the door, and she ran to answer it. 

“You ready, love?” he asked. 

When Roger was like this, it made Mimi feel ready to be everything for him, and to leave so many things behind for both of their sakes. She never let herself believe that it was to late to be just what they were— a guy and a girl, a pair of lovers.


End file.
